The Barber's Wife
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: Benjamin Barker comes home to his wife, seeking revenge for what was done to her. Slight AU, Ben/Nellie, Sweenett if it can be called such in this case.
1. I've Come Home

_The Barber's Wife_

"_You might find me. Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder."_

Walking toward the pie shop brought back floods of memories. The once bright shop was now dark and dim as the rest of London. The outside, though the same, seemed different. The words above the shop were barely legible any longer; if one squinted, they could just make out a sign that read "Mrs. Barker's Meat Pies."

Sweeney Todd approached the shop with wariness and caution; did his wife still even reside there? But he needed to know, so he walked quietly into the shop. Upon his entrance, the baker looked up at him and gasped, "A customer!" And for the first time in fifteen years, he saw her.

Eleanor Barker was once easily the most beautiful women in London, competitive only with Albert Lovett's wife Lucy. Her auburn hair and warm chocolate eyes were vibrant as can be, and her smile could light up the whole city. These past years had been as hard on her as they had on him; her rosy cheeks had faded to a deathly while, her figure had slimmed tremendously, and her hair, though still it's beautiful color, seemed to have not been cared for since that day those many years ago. Only one trait had carried through: her eyes. Looking into those eyes and seeing the wife he'd known so long ago was enough to make Sweeney Todd fall in love all over again.

As Nellie turned her face from the onions she'd been chopping, she looked up into eyes she knew so well, deep black pools: her husband's eyes. Her voice quavered and she stumbled over her own feet. "I..uh, 'scuse me sir, s'just that…you look jus' like…"

"Eleanor," he cut her off, "Nellie, it's me. I'm home." Their prayers had been answered—though trouble was far from over.

**A/N: This chapter is ungodly short, I know. So sue me. More up soon, I promise!**

**~Aphrodite's Forgotten (like the new name? ;])**


	2. Bloody Wonder

_**Here's chapter two of The Barber's Wife! Many thanks to Ratty Darling, my only reviewer as of yet. Your one review kept me going. Reviews make me want to write and help me improve.  
Speaking of improve, this chapter...well if it's half as awkward for you to read as it was to write, my deepest apologies and sincerest regrets. I had to consult a fellow writer for help, so Cissy, should you be reading this...I owe ya!** _

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ Sweeney Todd_. I do have an cunning plan involving marriage, Stephen Sondheim and Polyjuice Potion that is sure to help me acquire_ Sweeney Todd_, but said plan cannot take effect for at least two and a half years. Till then, don't sue me._

"Ben," Nellie whispered, "is it really you?" It seemed too good to be true. She walked towards the man---her husband---and he took her waist and kissed her, in a way only Benjamin Barker could. He could feel her smile against his mouth as she kissed him with fifteen years of passion.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at his wife. "What happened to you?" he asked. Something was wrong, he could just tell.

She sighed long and loud, her face falling. "Ooh…much to tell," She said, "comes on, love, to the parlor. Maybe get you some gin, eh?" He shook his head and followed her back to the parlor.

The Barker's parlor looked almost the same as it had fifteen years ago, although it was a little more cluttered, and the wallpaper was different. Seeing him looking at the wallpaper, Nellie said, "The old chapel burned down 'bout four years back, and they gave me a right steal on it. Only a little singed, too." He smiled; Nellie was practical as ever. She smiled and then sighed. "Sit down, love," she just more than muttered, "you're gonna have to." He sat on her---their---sofa, with her next to him.

"What happened? Does it have to with…him?" Sweeney asked, his teeth gritted. A quiet nod from her replaced any softness with a near-murderous glare. "He didn't…_touch_…you, did he?" Another nod, "I'll kill him!"

"I…I din'…" Nellie broke down into his arms, crying into his chest as he held her close. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort his wife. After just a few moments, she controlled her tears and looked up at her husband. "Oh Ben, it was_ dreadful _wiffout you here. Awful bad. So much…where to start?

"Right after yeh…left, he made his slimy little assistance bring me to his 'ouse, and he…he…" Sweeney brought a finger to his lips and quietly shushed her whimpers.

"Where is Christine? Lucy?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Nellie scowled as soon as he mentioned their former neighbor.

"Lucy…the little bitch…she off 'n married the slimy bastard. And kidnapped our daughter," Nellie said all in one breath.

Sweeney fumed, "What? She did WHAT?"

Nellie's breathing was rapid. "After you got sent away, she went _barkin_' mad, she did! I told he r wot 'appened 'tween me 'n the Judge, and she went to him and practically _begged_ him to marry 'er! 'N after 'bout three months r'so, someone comes in th'night and takes li'l Christine right outta her crib! I was out o' my mind with worry, and then it turns up tha' the bloody _Turpins_ 'ave adopted a li'l girl 'oo looks jus' like our Christine! Only they gave her such a horrid name. _Johanna_, ugh. And you know Christine_ never_ looked much like either of us; looked like your mother, she did, wot with her blonde hair. Looked more like _her_ than she did me," Nellie huffed.

Sweeney could do nothing but stare incredulously. Fury was building up inside him, rage taking over his every muscle. People he trusted--the law, his old friend—had betrayed him and his whole family. His wife had been raped by the man who had him sent to Australia; his daughter had been kidnapped by his neighbor, his wife's best friend.

Nellie settled into him, her head lying on his chest, his arm hugging her waist. For the first time in fifteen years, she felt right, complete. _Now's the time_, she thought.

"There's just one more thing, love," she said, looking up at him. "It ain't bad, I swear," she smiled. "Just after yeh left, I found out I was pregnant. Before everything 'appened. Turned out to be twins," she grinned, "we have a son and a daughter. She's named Marianne. And I named him Jack." Sweeney smiled just for a moment; Jack was what he wanted Christine named had she been a boy. "Oh love, they're perfect. He looks just like you, and she's so…so beautiful They should be 'ome any minute now, really," Nellie muttered. As she spoke they heard the door of the pie shop open as if on cue.

"Mum?" a girl's voice called, "we're home!"

"That's them," Nellie said, "you wait out 'ere, I'll get them ready to meet you." Her smile was wide enough to brighten the world; her family was united at last.

"Jack? Marianne?" The children both hugged their mother. Marianne was almost identical to how Nellie had been, yet even more beautiful, and with a motor mouth to compete with her mother's famed chatterbox. Jack was quieter; he looked and acted just as Benjamin had. They looked alike and yet different, just like their parents. Jack had Nellie's chocolate eyes, but Marianne's were the ebony pools of her father. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," Nellie ushered Sweeney into the room. "You're father's come home."

_A/N: Oh, how touching! Now, how will the Baby Barkers react to their father? Tune in to see!_

_PS: The names- Jack is named after Jacks Sparrow and Geller(-Bing), Marianne is named after Marianne Dashwood, and Christine is named after Christine Daae._


	3. Awkward Meetings

**Hello all! Not gonna lie, this chapter is a bit of a filler, but it's still necessary. And I thought the last chapter was awkward to write...  
Again, many thanks to my fabulous reviewers. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome =] It helps me improve in both fanfiction and when I'm a famous novelist/playwright, I'll be a very good one ;D**

The room was silent for a moment. Marianne's face bore the bud of a grin, and Jack turned his face upward to look his father in the eye. To Nell, everything was right; they weren't asking questions yet. She'd told her two as little as she could over the years; she told them how their father had to "go away" for a long time. It seemed a pleasant enough euphemism for "you're father was falsely arrested by a rapist and kidnapper."

But as the silence went from touching to awkward, she began to second-guess herself. Luckily, Marianne had developed a quick mind and sharp tongue. "Is it really? You're really my…" she could hardly finish the sentence, "…father?"

Sweeney gave her a smile he hoped was gentle; he hadn't smiled in many years. Nodding his head, he said, "Yes, I am. I'm home." Marianne began to walk toward him cautiously. This man was new, different; but she felt like he belonged there, as though she could feel that he had been missing from her life for so long.

She grinned the widest grin, exclaiming, "It's true!" Sweeney smiled and Nellie laughed a small, joyous laugh; the Barkers were together again.

Jack too stepped towards his father. He was more distrusting than his sister; she was far too trusting. Never breaking eye contact, he simply said, "Hello, Father." Nellie could have leapt; he was speaking to the stranger.

"A'ight kids, go n'clean up fur supper," Nellie said. There were just a few things she needed to know.

_So this chapter was nothing. LOL. But it'll get better, I swear :)_

_Who else has seen all the_ Alice in Wonderland_ commercials lately? I stop what I'm doing every time to watch =]_

_Until next time, please review loves! Forgotten, out!_


	4. Author's Note

**Hello readers. **

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've tried to write, but I can't. I'm upset, and worse, I'm angry. I don't like to write anything long-term agrily, because it messes up any future for the story. So don't expect more than one- or two-shots out of me for a while.**

**Truly sorry,**

**Aphordite's Forgotten**


End file.
